chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronocognition
Chronocognition is the ability to have knowledge of the past, present and future. Characters *Julie Cobb possesses this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman will manifest this ability naturally in World 8. *Benjamin Linderman also has this ability naturally. *Sachie Masahashi will have this ability naturally too. *Jasper Grisby-Stone will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Julie Cobb' Julie is able to have knowledge about the past, present and future. This is particularly useful as she can acquire information about any kind of event that may have occurred in the past, either by intuition or by a vision-like experience. This too can happen when trying to acquire knowledge about the present and future. She can force a vision upon herself if she wills to know something that had happened in any particular point in time. 'Matt Parkman' At will, Matt will be able to choose to give himself visions of the past or future, or of events occurring elsewhere in the present. However, when he uses the ability, his eyes will cloud over similarly to the appearance of several precognitive abilities, and he will be unable to focus upon his current surroundings. He will also be unable to access his other abilities at the time. Therefore, using this ability could leave him vulnerable. 'Benjamin Linderman' Benjamin can enable himself to see past and future events, and can also see events occurring elsewhere in present time. His ability seems mainly geared towards seeing the outcomes and consequences of people's decisions. He can see the effects of different decisions on people's lives, and will see different futures if people change their planned actions. 'Sachie Masahashi' Sachie will be able to experience visions showing her the future, the present and the past. These visions will normally occur without being summoned, but she will also be able to occasionally give herself a vision by focusing intently. However, this will not work at all times. Her visions will be vivid and will be perceived through every sense. She will have some awareness of her surroundings while experiencing a vision, but not much. She could easily be taken by surprise while seeing another time. 'Jasper Grisby-Stone' Jasper will be able to experience visions of events in the future or the past, as well as seeing events occurring elsewhere in the present. Occasionally, he will also be able to become aware of these events without an accompanying vision, though this will happen more rarely. Both visions and knowledge will come randomly, without being summoned or controlled. He will also lose awareness of his actual surroundings when seeing a vision, but they won't usually last more than a few seconds. Once he manifests vision sharing, he will be able to show his visions to others, but he won't be able to share the knowledge which comes without visions in the same way. Similar Abilities *Time sensing can sense events in the past or future *Televoyance can be used to see events occurring elsewhere in the present, or in the past *Postcognition can be used to see past events *Precognition is the ability to see the future *Premonition touch is the ability to have visions of the future when touching an object *Temporal anarchy is the ability to defy the normal flow of time, and can lead to foreknowledge *Foreknowledge is the ability to enable oneself to know future events *Psychometry is the ability to view an object's history and future *Clairvoyance is the ability to sense an object's history Category:Abilities